Pride
by catty-cat-cat
Summary: Blowhole finally has Skipper in his flippers. He then makes a deal with Skipper to release Skipper's team go. Blowhole gives him a chance to have a talk to his team. With this final chance, what will Skipper say to Kowalski, Private, and Rico? One-shot. Might be a bit long. Hurt/comfort/Family/Friendship fluff. Rated T to be save. Care to RnR?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Everything was chaos. Skipper got captured and trapped in those shackles while his teammates were trapped in a cage—beneath them was a hole with hot lava. Blowhole attempted to take Skipper while he freed Kowalski, Private, and Rico. And his plan was a success, after all. Skipper got captured and the trio were trapped in a cage.

"Let them go, Blowhole! They don't have anything to do with this!" Skipper cried. "If you wanna take me, just take me. Let them go!"

"Unfortunately, I can't just let them go," Blowhole said. "I know you, Skipper. You would just get away from here with your boys when I attempt to free them."

Skipper growled. "Just release them, you mad dolphin! If it's me that you want, then it settled! You can have me—just let them go!"

"Skipper, no!" Private cried. "Don't do this, Skipper! He's trapping you!"

"Quiet, Private! This is between me and Blowhole!" Skipper barked. Private, with Rico and Kowalski, shrunk back in the cage.

Kowalski leaned over Private as he whispered, "We're better not interfering Skipper's argument with Blowhole. That'll only make everything's worse."

"Okay, Skipper," Blowhole grinned. "It's yourself, or your teammates. You choose; you will come with me as my prisoner, or your teammates will face their deaths together with you as the witness."

Skipper's icy sapphire eyes narrowed with hate and worry. He neither wanted any of those. He just wanted this to end—going home safely with his boys around him. He didn't want any of this. He loved his team so much that he would die if it was for the sake of them. They were like a family that Skipper had never have before. He loved Private, Kowalski, Rico—all of them, as a leader. He loved them so much—

—so much that _he would die_ for the sake of their lives.

Skipper had made a decision. "Fine, Blowhole. We can make a deal—and I swear I won't break this deal—if you have me, you release them. You can do whatever you want to me, but not to them. I come with you and you release them go."

Private, Kowalski, and Rico gasped. "No! Skipper!" they cried in unison.

Blowhole slyly smiled. "What a wise choice," he muttered. He was about to press a button on the panel before Skipper shouted.

"Wait! Before you do whatever you wanna do, let me have a small word with them," Skipper declared.

Blowhole thought twice about this. "You have your swear as a leader—you won't break the deal," he said, reassuring himself and Skipper.

"Yes, I won't break the deal," Skipper said firmly. "You have my words."

Blowhole paused before he said, "I'll give you five minutes." He finally pressed a button on the panel and the shackles that tied Skipper's body moved in front of the three penguins in the cage. Skipper stared at his subordinates as he bitterly smiled. Kowalski was speechless, Rico was frozen, and Private was sobbing in Kowalski's flipper.

Skipper smiled at Private. "Hey, Private, stop that tear. That's an order," Skipper said softly, unlike many times before when Skipper ordered them with his firm voice.

Private wept the tears. "Why—why do you have to do this, Skipper?" he asked. "This isn't fair! You can't be with Blowhole ..."

"Unfortunately, I have no other choice, Private," Skipper said bitterly. "I can't watch you three fall to that lava beneath you to death without doing something. After all, it is my duty as a leader to keep his subordinates safe and sound."

"But, Skipper," Kowalski spoke. "We can't do anything without you. Living our lives without you is—it's not worthy. Without you, we're hopeless, Skipper. We need a leader like you to build this unit again, and no one can replace your position until this day, Skipper."

"That's why—you three must get up and face the world without me," Skipper replied. "This is the time for you to go on without me as soldiers. You three have the responsible for the safety of the world. I've carried that big responsible for almost all of my lifetime with you—now it's your turn to carry that responsible without me."

"But Skipper!" Private cried. "We can't do anything without you!"

Skipper smiled softly at Private. "Young Private," he called. "What do you have to do when you're alone?"

Private stunned when he heard that, then he pondered. "Um, I have to be—strong?"

"That's right, Private," Skipper replied. "I want you to be strong without me. Maybe you're just a small penguin in the eyes of the world, but you're a strong and kind penguin in our eyes—your brothers' eyes." Private's ocean blue eyes widened in amazement. Skipper continued, "We may be imperfect, and we're not always be there for you. But you've proved yourself a lot, Private. You're a strong fighter with a kind, gentle, and big heart. Maybe you're stronger than me, already. This is the time for you to stand up and tell the world that you are more than yourself today."

Skipper turned to Rico, who couldn't make an eye contact. "Rico," Skipper called. "What do you have to do without me?"

Rico fidgeted, but slowly he faced his leader with worry look in his dark blue eyes. "Uh, control?" he hesitated.

Skipper smiled warmly. "Control what, Rico?" he asked once more.

Rico frowned a bit. "Uh, psycho ..."

"That's right, Rico," Skipper replied. "I want you to control your psycho side and your obsession of explosions. Listen to me, Rico; maybe the world see you as a psycho penguin, but you've proved yourself in front of us—your brothers. You're not worthy to be called a psycho again; you're a strong fighter with a warm heart. Rico, you love Ms. Perky, right?" he asked. Rico nodded vigorously. "You love her more than anything else?" Skipper asked. Rico once again nodded vigorously. Skipper continued, "Then proof that you love her more than anything else to the world. Tell the world that you're not worthy to be called a psycho just because of your obsession of explosions; tell them that you also have the big heart."

Private and Rico smiled bitterly to hear Skipper's farewell speech. Private looked up to his leader. "Do you mean all of that, Skipper?" he asked.

"Of course I do, Private," Skipper chuckled. He then turned to Kowalski, who immediately lifted his flipper, stopping Skipper.

"Don't say that, Skipper," Kowalski whispered. "I know what I have to do without you; I have to limit my activities as a scientist and stop inventing something that will eventually explode and—"

Skipper chuckled in amusement. "Well, that's not exactly what I want to tell you—although, yeah, you have to limit that." At this, Kowalski playfully glared at him. Skipper continued—with a serious tone, "Kowalski, what you're facing now is a very big situation, and your leadership skill is being tested. You, my former second-in-command, are now going to be a captain of this unit. I know that usually, all second-in-commands are guided with their captains, but this is different."

"I know," Kowalski commented.

"I know you know, so be prepared for this big responsible, Kowalski. You are going to carry this big burden by yourself, in the end. But don't you worry; we're all still by your side. Private is still by your side; comforting you, Rico is still by your side; defending you, and you're still have me; maybe I'll watch you from up there," Skipper said casually.

"Skipper, this is not funny!" Kowalski hissed.

"I was just kidding," Skipper replied. "The point is; I want you to be prepared as a captain in the future. That's why I trained you harder that the other, to make you feel accustomed with the burden so you wouldn't fall or give in easily. What you decide is your responsible—so take that responsible whatever it is. Because once you take that responsible, you will be faced by other tons of choices, which will lead you to another responsible."

"I think I can't—"

"Don't say you can't do that before you try, soldier. I know being a captain is a pretty hard job, after all. But someday, you will eventually feel the great sensation of it—and that day must be today. I know that job might bring your life a living hell, but just go on with it. Everyone's with you, Kowalski. Don't feel that you're alone in this world. Besides, there are lots of girls in this world that you can choose."

"But I feel that I'm not worthy enough to carry this position."

Skipper smiled gently. "I know you can do it, soldier. Because—" Skipper now gestured this to the three of them "—I will always be with you, right in your mind and in your heart. Whatever the situation you will face, I'll always be with you, guiding you all to the end."

Kowalski, Private, and Rico were touched to hear Skipper's final speech. They smiled bitterly, knowing that this was their last goodbye.

"Oh, and have I ever said to you how much I'm proud of you? Because I think I haven't," Skipper added.

"Well, no, I think you haven't said anything yet," Kowalski replied.

Skipper paused. Then he took a breath. "I'm actually not proud of you."

The trio gasped in shock, especially Private. Private's ocean blue eyes filled with shock, worry, and fear. "S-Skipper ...?"

"I'm not proud of you because—" Skipper paused again, smiling "—you _are_ my pride."

Upon hearing this, the trio gasped in amazement. Private's face beamed, Rico smiled, and Kowalski was speechless. He could only muttered, "S-Skipper ...?"

"You are my pride, soldiers," Skipper repeated. "I would call a group hug if we weren't being separated like this."

"Time's up!" Blowhole announced, as he pressed a button on the panel again. The shackles that restrained Skipper moved away from the cage, slowly made its way in front of the evil dolphin. As the shackles moved away, Private tried to reach for Skipper—an act that wasted his energy.

Finally, the two foes made an eyes contact. Skipper eyed Blowhole with his icy sapphire eyes full of hatred, while Blowhole eyed Skipper with victorious look. Their brows furrowed. Skipper, still stuck in the shackles, opened his beak. "Release them," he hissed.

Blowhole scoffed. "If that's what you want." The dolphin rode his Segway to the panel and pressed a button. Suddenly, a chain that tied the cage moved and brought the cage which contained Skipper's teammates away from the lava. Finally, when the cage was brought on the ground, the lid that had been their place to stand on opened. The three penguins fell from the cage to the ground with a loud thud.

"Akh!" the three shrieked.

"Ouch, that was hurt," Private whined.

"You three," Skipper declared from the distance, but it was clearly heard by them. "You three have my permission to go."

Private stunned. "What? But what about you?" he asked hastily.

Skipper's eyebrows furrowed. "We have a deal, remember? I'm coming with him as his prisoner and you're finally freed. Now go!"

Private barely managed to hold his tears. "No! I'm not going without you, Skipper!" he shouted.

"You have to!" Skipper barked. "You have no choice than to go before Blowhole sets this place to self-destruct mode! Now go—that's an order, soldier! Besides ..." Skipper's words trailed off, as if he tried to find good words to be said. Then, Skipper turned around and faced his three teammates beneath him. He smiled bitterly. "I would die for the sake of you. You're my best soldiers I've ever had."

Private no longer could hold his tears. Those salty liquid finally ran down, flowing down to his cheeks and dropped from the tip of his beak, dripped on the ground. He sobbed. "Skipper ... Skipper..." he muttered. Kowalski approached him and pulled him in a hug, comforted him.

"Now," Blowhole began. "Any last words to your leader?"

Kowalski stared at the dolphin with hatred, his flipper was still comforting Private. He then glanced at Skipper who was still restrained in those shackles. Skipper's face couldn't be seen—the leader might didn't want his teammates to see his face now. Kowalski thought for a moment before his face beamed.

"Wait!" Kowalski shouted. "I—I think I have one."

Blowhole shut his muzzle and rode his Segway away from them—he knew that the penguins wanted a privacy time, and he respected that, for he also had the humane side as well. The dolphin didn't notice that when Kowalski declared that he had his last words to Skipper, Skipper turned his head to Kowalski with disbelief look on his face.

Finally when the four of them were alone, Kowalski cleared his throat. "Skipper, I know I may not be a poet, but—let me tell you the point. You do remember the first time we were placed in your unit."

Skipper smiled. "Yeah, I do," he replied. "You were acting like sissies." He chuckled as he replayed that time when he shouted to them three for the first time. Kowalski, Private, and Rico were shrinking in their bunks for weeks and could never disobey him ever since.

Kowalski chuckled. "Yeah, we were frightened. We couldn't bear your tight rules, and we often broke them."

"Uh-huh, I can still remember the time when I gave you punishments for your acts."

"We were still green, I know."

"Yeah, okay. Just get to the point, Kowalski. Blowhole won't wait much longer."

Kowalski stunned, and then rubbed his head sheepishly. "Right, sorry. So, my point is; ever since that day, we were frightened to see you every morning. But now we know that we eventually make great friends—no, not just friends. We're more like brothers," Kowalski stared at Skipper. The leader widened his icy sapphire eyes, and then he softened them and smiled. The analyst continued, "What I'm saying is; thank you, Skipper—for everything. That everything is your uncounted acts for the sake of us, which we haven't shared in return."

Private joined him. "Uh-huh!" he said desperately. "Thank you, Skipper—for everything!"

Rico then joined them too. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"Alright!" Came a familiar voice, cutting their privacy time. Blowhole rode his Segway to the panel in front of him. "The family bonding time is over. A deal is a deal, after all." He then pressed a button on the panel. The shackles that restrained Skipper's body moved away from them.

Private tried to approach him. "Skipper!" he called out, trying to reach for Skipper.

"Set the self-destruct, Red One!" Blowhole commanded.

At this, Private was even more desperately trying to reach for his dear leader. "Skipper!" he shouted, his flippers were held by Kowalski and Rico.

Skipper smiled bitterly. "Kowalski," he called. "Tell the Central HQ; I gave them my best."

Kowalski stared at Skipper before his sky blue eyes watered with tears. "S-Skipper ..." he mumbled.

The self destruct was activated. The whole place was shaking as if there was a massive earthquake. At this, Kowalski finally commandeered Rico and Private to get out of there before they were buried alive. Private didn't want to go. He still didn't want to go without his leader. The rocky ceiling was cracked and many rocks and stones fell from their places. Private still didn't want to leave.

Kowalski forcefully dragged Private out of the way as Private's inaudible voice echoed through the place, calling for Skipper. The more Kowalski dragged him, the more Private's stubbornness getting the best of him—he still didn't want to leave without Skipper.

Kowalski finally said to Private that it was impossible to bring back Skipper because he was in Blowhole's clutches, and the deal was still a deal. Skipper had sworn to Blowhole not to break the deal. Private's tears quickly flowed down to his cheeks. His inaudible shout echoed through the falling stones and rocks.

Skipper was taken away as a prisoner. He was still in those shackles when he heard Private's cries, calling out his name over and over again. And no one even knew that it ached his heart to leave his team—no; brothers. He never wanted to leave his brothers because he knew that they wouldn't survive without him.

But still; only time would tell them when it was the time for their commander to leave his position. And Skipper would admit; it was coming way too fast. It was like yesterday when he had his own unit. It was like yesterday when he punished his team because of their clumsiness. It was like yesterday when he and his team solved the problems around the zoo. Those memories seemed almost happened like yesterday for Skipper. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed those times when he was together with his team, making a line in front of him and exercising on the topside of their HQ. He missed those times when he nagged Kowalski for blowing up stuffs caused by his inventions. He missed those times—all of them.

Skipper looked up to the ceiling; he barely managed to hold back his tears. With shaking voice, he finally managed to say his farewell to the team—even if it couldn't be heard by them. This is the first and the last time Skipper actually cried. Salty tears flowed through his cheeks and dropped to the ground as he smiled bitterly. Barely managed to hold his sobs, with a shaking voice, he muttered, "Farewell, boys." He closed his icy sapphire eyes.

"Thank you—for everything."

* * *

The dust started to settle off. The smokes were faded away slowly as three figures were spotted around the debris. Not just those figures; sobs were also heard from the debris. A tall figure was seen and it looked like it hugged another small figure. The other figure was also seen to snuggle around them.

Kowalski pulled Private in his flippers, to protect him from the stones. Rico helped Kowalski by pulling the analyst in his flippers too. And it all result them three pulled out a group hug—without Skipper.

Although Private was in Kowalski's hug, he could still sob between Kowalski's white feathers. Private snuggled up to Kowalski, to look for comfort. Kowalski knew this and he immediately stroke Private's head softly. Private was still sobbing, but he was comforted by Kowalski's touches. But the images of Skipper finally came to him once more, and it made the poor little penguin sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shush ..." Kowalski cooed. "We're here, we're still here. You're gonna be okay."

Private sobbed; tears still running down through his cheeks, soaking Kowalski's white feathers. The analyst didn't mind, anyway. Private slowly opened his swollen eyes, and mumbled, "I never got to tell him—how much he looked like a father to me." Private sobbed again, snuggled up to Kowalski.

"Shush ..." Kowalski cooed, stroking Private's head softly. "Me too, Private," he muttered. "We all never got to tell him."

Rico moved closer to Kowalski, to look for comfort, too. He snuggled up to the analyst's free flipper, and Kowalski didn't fight. Instead, he pulled Rico and Private closer to him. Rico and Private sobbed with their falling tears blended in. Kowalski closed his sky blue eyes to prevent himself from crying. But tear suddenly flowed from his eyelid.

They would always remember Skipper as their best leader. Skipper was their center and he was the one who built this unit in the first place. They had already respected Skipper as their leader. But time passed by and they grew more than just soldiers. Bonds started to formed and slowly they became best friends. Slowly but sure, they became brothers, with Skipper as their older brother. Time passed by and their brotherly bonding formed into family bonding. Skipper was their father, and the three of them were his sons. If one of them had gone missing, Skipper would desperately look for him.

Because, that is what families do—they looked for each other.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Some say, you never know what you have until you lost it. Sometimes, we really never know what we have until we lost it. And let me tell you; it hurts when you realize that the most precious thing you've ever had is gone, and you never know it until now.

* * *

.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

**A/N: This is just a (long) one-shot that I made myself this night. I'm looked like a bat, right? Waking up in the whole night? XD I came up with this just yesterday, when I was in the bathroom. Sometimes, bathroom can be my inspiration source.**

**I made this without a beta-reader, so bear with me if the grammar is sucks. Tell me if it's good or not and tell me also if I have mistakes in here.**

**Review?**


End file.
